Weezing/Terui's version
Weezing sports a foul arsenal of Poison- and Fire-type attacks to pelt the opponent with while it hovers above them, naturally evading most ground attacks in the process, though its attacks are incredibly slow and its damage output is far from hazardous. Mixing gas and fire is never a good idea, so while attempting to do so nets massive damage, it also leaves Weezing with a third of its Life and reverts it back into a Koffing with a far smaller moveset. ) |Image = File:TeruiWeezingPort.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = terui |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Weezing primarily functions as a four-button character by using , , , and for the majority of its moveset, though it also utilises a fifth button ( ) solely as part of the activation for and ; after becoming a Koffing as a result of using , the character only uses the and buttons. Although Weezing is slow and floaty with limited comboability and a low damage output, it has the benefit of being placed high off the ground so as to avoid most ground attacks, which subsequently makes the character difficult to combo against. Weezing's moveset is predominantly comprised of various projectiles, which naturally gears the character more towards playing keepaway, though it can also attempt to zone by launching a projectile like or and then trying to juggle the opponent while they're locked in the projectile's hitstun, though the former has several startup frames and the latter uses 800 Power. Although Weezing's mobility on the ground is sub-par and its jumps are floaty, it has access to three air jumps that move Weezing around faster than its regular jump, as well its aerial and applying forward momentum to the character, with the latter featuring a lingering hitbox that stays active until the character is hit or lands; aerial also applies velocity, though it sends Weezing upwards and leaves it very vulnerable afterwards. As a Koffing, its mobility stays the same, but the character loses its ability to zone and play keepaway due to it no longer having access to its long-ranged projectiles, instead becoming entirely close-ranged. As mentioned prior, Weezing has a heavy focus on projectiles and is most effective when at a distance from the opponent, though this comes with the issue of falling victim to anyone agile enough to close the gap before Weezing has a chance to do anything, as it doesn't have any real way to retaliate when pressured due to the slow nature of its attacks and its relatively poor mobility; in addition, some of its better projectiles have Power requirements and are thus unavailable at the start of the match. While Weezing avoids most standing attacks due to its high offset, it still has a fairly large hurtbox and can be an easy target for characters that perform well in the air, though its own aerial mobility options may allow it to simply jump higher than those attempting to reach it. Using is a high-risk strategy, as despite its potential to OHKO or at the very least deal an excessive amount of damage, it inflicts a substantial amount of self-damage, is easily blocked, and causes Weezing to become substantially weaker by way of transforming it into a Koffing, which severely limits its moveset and damage output, as well as the effectiveness of the moves it retains; there are some advantages to this, however, such as the far smaller hurtbox and slightly quicker Normals. While Weezing does have some implementation of custom A.I. programming, it is only for the activation of and aerial , the latter of which is only available after successfully activating the former; it will only attempt to use if the opponent is within range and hasn't yet been K.O.'d, and if Weezing has at least 2600 Power, while aerial will only be used if Koffing is a set distance from the ground and has at least 1400 Power, and the opponent has at least 200 Life remaining. The A.I. has access to a move that the human player is physically unable to activate due to the impossible command activation, being , which would otherwise be activated by inputting the Konami Code within a single tick; this move grants Weezing complete invulnerability while it is being performed and overlays a large cloud of black smoke that obscures a fair portion of the screen. All manner of movement, guarding, and using the rest of its moveset is handled by the default M.U.G.E.N A.I., so the character tends to guard frequently and jump around. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | / | Only usable as Weezing| | }} | }}}} | / | Only usable as Weezing| | }} | }}}} | / | Only usable as Weezing| | }} | }}}} | | Only usable as Weezing Uses 800 Power| }} 'Hypers' | + or + | Only usable as Weezing Uses 1000 Power| + | }} + | }}}} | + | Only usable as Weezing Does ⅛ of opponent's current Life each hit Uses 1000 Power| }} | + | Reduces own Life to of current Life Decreases Attack multiplier to 0.72 Decreases Defence multiplier to 0.75 Requires 1000 Power Uses 3000 Power| }} | + | Only usable as Koffing Does ¹⁄₁₆ of opponent's current Life each hit Requires 1000 Power Uses 800 Power| }} 'Others' | | Only usable as Weezing Can only be activated by the A.I. Obscures the screen Uses 500 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' Videos TFHKenshin-MUGEN 2 Weezing GMX Mugen Match 25 Team RedMoon vs Pokemon Trivia *The gas Weezing expels during is made up of the kanji 毒 (poison), while the gas that appears during its intro consists of 進化 (evolution). Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters made by terui Category:Characters made in 2004 }}